seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 19
Fantasia and Darwyn squared off, angrily staring at each other as they paced around the ring. Fantasia made the first move. She dashed towards Darwyn, who sent slicing projectiles. Fantasia blocked and deflected the attacks as she rushed towards him. Darwyn jumped back and lowered his shoulder and tackled Fantasia to the ground. Once on top, he tried smashing his fists into her face but she rolled her head side to side to avoid his attack. She quickly wrapped a leg around his throat and forced him into the sand before getting to her feet and gaining ground. She started breathing heavily and coughed up small clouds of sand. "Damn dwarf." Darwyn sat up and angrily shook his fist. "I'M NO DWARF!! I TOLD YE 'FORE! I'M ONLY HEIGHT CHALLENGED!!" Darwyn exclaimed. His voice raspier than before. "Damn bimbo." Fantasia's eye twitched. "What did you call me?" She said slowly, wreaking of evil from her tone of voice. - Jericho and Kent exchanged another glance. "Don't do it Jericho." Kent warned, looking at Jericho's smile. "You two already class like hot sauce and chocolate." "I think the expression is fight like cats and dogs. And why not? I finally found an insult that gets under her skin!!" Jericho laughed. - Fantasia stepped closer to Darwyn menacingly. Her smile grew creepier with each step. "Go on, say it again. I dare you." She growled, driving her staff into the ground and removing her gloves. Darwyn motioned for her to get closer. "Oi that's more like et! Don't 'old back you hulkish bastard." Darwyn drove his swords into the ground and rushed towards her. Fantasia kicked him in his face, knocking him into the ground. She glared down at him and tightened her fists before pummeling him deeper into the arena's floor. "Whatcha got to say now?! Huh?! HUH?!" - "Someone should really stop this." Kent said worried. "Not just for Darwyn but Fantasia too. I think she's lost her sanity." "Not that she had much to begin with anyway." Jericho commented under his breath, looking down to the arena. - Saber laughed as he watched Fantasia curse angrily at Darwyn. "Okay okay, this is over. Fantasia wins." Fantasia ignored Saber and continued to smash her fists in his face. "You lil shit! Tryna fuck with me?! I AM NOT THE ONE!!" Jericho exhaled and walked into the arena and lifted her off of Darwyn. "The fight is over. Calm down." Fantasia glared at Jericho with intense hatred. "Let me go or take his place!" Jericho laughed and held her like a suitcase, walking out of the arena. "How about neither?" Jericho chuckled, making his way out of the fighting zone. He dropped her at the foot of Kent. "Here you go, take responsibility." Kent helped Fantasia to her feet and smiled. "Fantasia..... The hell happened out there?" "He deserved it!!" She shouted, folded her arms and turning away, before storming off. "I'm going to the ship!!" "See ya later Fanny!" Kent waved. Fantasia stopped and scowled back at Kent. "Did you just call me Fanny?" Jericho patted Kent's back and shook his head. "....run.." Kent bolted in the opposite direction, closely followed by an angry Fantasia. "BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" She roared. - Saber exhaled and looked at the next name on the list. "Oh look. It's me! Time to show you guys how a real battle plays out. My opponent.. Platinum... Who is that?" Platinum sat at the top of the arena looking down at the center. His hands folded over each other as sweat started to build up over his face. He nervously watched the Pirates below scatter trying to find him, ultimately lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry Captain Red. I can't fight him." "Says who?" Asked a black cloud of smoke, forming Red's body. "If I could work up the courage to fight you can too. Or at least use insanity. Both work equally as effective. Then again I was up against Kayuya. He's not known for his fighting ability." "Exactly! This is Saber I'm going against! I don't think I can do it." "Too bad!" Red declared, throwing Platinum into the center of the arena. Platinum looked up to Saber towering over him, unable to form a syllable in his head, let alone speak. Saber rose an eyebrow. "Are you platinum?" He asked carefully. Heat radiated off of his body excessively, making platinum's sweating even worse. "Well? Are you?!" Platinum nodded quickly. "Ses Yir." He stammered, mixing his words together. "I'm Platinum." He said stepping back and putting his fists up. "Let's go." Saber laughed and looked down at Platinum. "No warm up? Just straight to it. I like it." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc